


He's Got the Way of the Hurricane

by CheersToEngland



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Nouis, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall come out to the public, it doesn't go as smoothly as they had hoped.</p><p>Based on the lovely song Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got the Way of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I am so lucky I've been getting songs I can do. I'm not to fond of Nouis, but I'll do what I have to do. So I absolutely adore Bridgit Mendler and I am beyond stoked that this song came up. I didn't really know what to do at first but I came up with an idea fairly quickly. Hope you enjoy.

In retrospect, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to come out. They just had been together so long. Containing their affection was getting to be a full time job. So they came out. One Direction now had a gay couple. Did the world like that? Not exactly. Did they respect it at least? Not at all.

Louis had always been the best at accepting hate. He just ignored it. He couldn't sing? Then why was he in a world famous boy band? He was unattractive? Then why did he have tons of girls all over him? The only thing that got to him was when he was called gay, because he was. Now it was obvious, of course the boy band would have to have a gay member, but people didn't have to act like it was such a terrible thing. Being gay wasn't a disease. He was only human, but he was criticized for it.

Niall was completely different. The hate hit him hard. The boys had to work hard to keep it away from him, but he still managed to find it. It would break him, leave him absolutely devastated for days. He would believe everything the haters said, even if it couldn't be further from the truth. That was just how Niall operated.

Louis had always had a bit of a crush on Niall, but he never expected those feelings to be returned. As far as he was informed, Niall liked females. Evidently, he was misinformed. Niall did in fact like men, and he especially liked Louis. It made sense for them to go out, so they just did. After a month or so, when they realized how serious it was, they came out to the boys. After half a year they came out to management. And after a full year they were given permission to come out to the world.

Louis wanted nothing more than for the world to know he was in love with Niall. If they shared it with the public, Niall could officially be all his. 

Niall wasn't so sure though, “I don't know Lou, this could end badly.”

But Louis wasn't having it, “How could anything be bad if we are together. I love you and I want to tell the world.” Eventually Niall gave in, much like he always did when Louis was around. What could he say? Louis was his kryptonite. 

So they came out on a talk show. It was easy enough, having been preset up for them, all they had to do was announce it. Niall let Louis take that on, because he wasn't sure if he could do it properly. It went alright, no one had an outburst then, but those would be coming soon.

It started on twitter. There were an increase of hate messages, not just to Niall and Louis, but to the whole band. People said they were all gay, that they should just kill themselves, there wasn't room in the world for people like them.

Management claimed it would calm down eventually, but it didn't. It carried on with them on their tour. People would stand outside the arenas with hate signs, they would do whatever they could to get into the recently announced couple's heads. They didn't really have to try hard. Niall was cracking. He couldn't handle it, so he began to shut himself out from the rest of the boys.

He didn't join them for movie nights or even for dinner. The peppy hop in his step was gone and replaced with a depressed sulk. Even Louis couldn't get through to him. It looked like doomsday for the once happy couple, but Louis wouldn't give up that easily. He began to shield Niall from the hate, doing everything he could to prevent it. Eventually Niall started speaking to him again, but it wasn't what Louis wanted.

“I don't think this is worth continuing.” With those words Louis' heart shattered.

“No, Niall, you can't mean that,” tears welled up in his eyes.

Niall bit his lip and nodded slowly, “I'm sorry,” he said softly.

“Please don't do this,” Louis begged. Niall turned away so he didn't have to see Louis cry. Eventually Louis left the room, but Niall still felt terrible. He loved Louis, but he couldn't take the hate. The band didn't deserve to be punished, so he only did what he had to do. Even if two hearts were broken in the end.

Louis and Niall scheduled a meeting to speak with management. They needed to plan out their breakup properly. But management had other ideas.

“You see boys. If you break up now, people will think that it was just because of the hate and it will multiply. So whether you are together or not, the public will have to think you are, we can't do anything to change that. I'm sorry for your breakup boys, you two seemed good together.” 

So it was settled. They were together for the public. They would now be getting hate even though the problem should have been easily resolved. Niall refused to meet Louis' eyes as they made their way to their cars. 

“I'm sorry Niall,” Louis told him, “I'm sorry you hate me,” and he got in the car before Niall could respond.

Louis took on many press conferences in the next month. He talked about gay rights and the respect Niall should be getting. He didn't mention the hate sent to him once. Only Niall's, because, to him, Niall was all that mattered. He wanted to make this right. 

Slowly the hate started to lessen. People lost interest and moved on to the next big thing. Niall still wasn't talking to him. He had to act like he loved him on stage and during interviews, but besides that, he just ignored Louis completely. Louis didn't know what else he could do to try to make it right. So he stopped. He still spoke out against haters, but he stopped trying to get through to Niall, it seemed like a lost cause.

The rest of the band tried to get them to speak again, but it didn't work, so they went on like that. Not being happy, but faking it for the cameras. 

Months later they were called down to management for an important meeting. There they were given the opportunity of a proper, public breakup. Louis was sad, but it had to end sometime. Niall had other plans though.

“That won't be necessary. Louis and I have worked it out.” After that they shook hands and were on their way. Niall was silent on the car ride home, but this time Louis took his turn in speaking up.

“Okay, what was that?” He asked.

Niall shrugged, “I guess I just wasn't ready to let you go.”

Louis was confused, “But you broke up with me, remember?”

“I know,” Niall sighed, “but I shouldn't have. You've been so great getting rid of the hate and I've just been so ungrateful. I'm sorry. I meant to thank you, I really did, but not talking to you just became the usual. But I don't want to not talk to you. I miss you and I still love you. I never stopped really. I just thought breaking up was for the best, but as it turns out it wasn't. If you'll have me back we can do this together. It wasn't fair to make you do it all on your own, but I'm ready now. I'm ready to fully be with you.”

Louis took it all in and smiled at him, “Are you sure?” he verified.

“Positive.”

“Good,” Louis said before connecting their lips. It was familiar, and it felt like nothing had changed. Louis had spent so much time memorizing every aspect of Niall's lips on his own that it would have been impossible to forget. It was still amazing though, Louis didn't think he could take never kissing Niall again, but now he didn't have to worry. 

Niall was his, all his, and any hate they got they could handle, because their love was strong enough now. The hate only strengthened their passionate fire, and the flame wouldn't die down anytime soon. Their storm might rage on at times, but you can't have a rainbow without rain, and now that they had made it through the eye of the hurricane, they could make it through the rest with no trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say it's my best, but it's not too shabby. I'm alright with it. I got it done at least. I think this is a good work ethic for me to have to be updating daily. It's training me for the future. Drop me a line and tell me what you think? I'll be back with more tomorrow. The fate of my writing will be determined then. I'm excited but slightly worried. Oh well.
> 
> Wish me luck?  
> -Baileyo


End file.
